A wearable power assistive device for hand rehabilitation is a device having a plurality of motor-driven finger assemblies that is used to help a user to move his/her hands in hand rehabilitation trainings. Existing wearable power assistive devices for hand rehabilitation suffer from several limitations, namely, (1) the motors are aligning irregularly and would therefore easily lead to building up of mechanical stress and decreasing in durability; (2) insecure fixation of components; and (3) lack of ergonomic consideration.
Thus, there is a need to produce an improved wearable power assistive device for hand rehabilitation that is more durable, comfortable to wear, and ergonomically fit for the hands of a user.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a wearable power assistive device for hand rehabilitation, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the wearable power assistive device for hand rehabilitation disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.